The invention relates to a method for producing a trim part.
A decorative part having a multiple-piece surface, the surface parts of which penetrate one another mutually, is known from DE 10 2007 028 711 A1. Said document also describes that it is possible to overmold the decorative panel with an injection molding material.
FR 2 868 733 A1 describes a material which is suitable as inner lining of an automobile and has a decorative wooden sheet with a covering layer made from a transparent thermoplastic material on the visible side and a thermoplastic covering layer on the rear side.
A further trim part is known from DE 299 12 270 U1. In particular in motor vehicles of the medium and luxury class, wooden materials are used very frequently in the interior on account of their visually and haptically high-quality effect. These are usually trim parts which are arranged in a vertical or at least approximately vertical plane, since wooden surfaces are usually very smooth and objects which are arranged on a horizontal wooden surface can slide very easily and in the process can also damage the wooden surface.
DE 10 2009 036 680 A1 describes a motor-vehicle interior trim having a wooden or veneer element which has a lamination and an engraved design which penetrates the lamination. The engraved design is intended to impart a decorative surface to the wooden veneer element. However, this is a very complicated process which causes high costs and can therefore only be used in vehicles located in the highest price segment.